CHERUB: Latin Spy
by Sausage King
Summary: Matthew Adams, a young adventurous boy is recruited into CHERUB. Passing Basic Training, he is thrown into a Mission in Latin America. When the murderer suspects something, Matt has to chase him across Latin America to catch him.
1. Prologue

**Authors Notes:**

**This is the first part in the story written by me. Msot characters based on people I know.**

**Disclaimer: CHERUB basic details owned by Robert Muchamore and Hodder books. Characters and Plot by me.**

**A Prologue, the good stuff happens next chapter. This first bit is in first person but the other chapters will be 3rd.**

**Updated, got rid of spelling areas, screwed my chapter details up, so I fixed them up.**

Prologue

_What can I say? My life sucks. My name is Austin Mathew Smith. My Mother married a man known for his wealth. He was loaded. He spoilt my Mother, and she spoiled him back. My Mothers only regret about this marriage was when it drew to an end. When she became pregnant. My father was not the maternal sort. Infact, he was an arsehole. When my Mother told him that she was pregnant, my Father picked up his skirts and fled. My Mother was left with barely two dollars to rub together. She lived in a crumby rental in Summerset. She was alone and pregnant. The only ray of hope for her was her unborn child. Me. After I was born, she was desperate for a Father figure for me. She met one. I was only 3 years old when I met my new 'Father'. His name was John. And he really pissed me off. He abused my Mother and me. He was like a pet. The moment you let it in, it won't go away. When I was 5, my Mother told me John she was pregnant. John freaked. I was at school when it happened. My Mother didn't want it to happen again. She shot John in the head. And then she gave herself a bullet to match John's. The baby inside my Mother died shortly afterwards. When I came back, I saw their dead bodies, and ran away._

_It didn't take long for the police to catch me. Seeing as I ran they put me under guard and talked about charging me with murder, even at my tender age of 5. Eventually evidence proved from the position the gun landed, and her fingerprints on it, that my Mother killed John and then committed suicide. I was taken away to a children's home. I didn't care for John. But I knew my mother would be back, some day, somehow, she would come back to me, one day . . ._

_My Mother never came for me. I confronted the sad truth after 2 years of abandonment. Searching desperately for a path, away from the misery, I met a 10 year old at school. He wasn't strong, but the group of 12 and 13 year olds made the younger kids scared. They preyed on younger kids for a living. They needed someone to pick out good targets. Desperate for friends, I took the job. Many people received bloodied noses, concussions and the occasional fractured wrist due to my handy work. I enjoyed it. I enjoyed watching them suffer. I enjoyed watching them cry. I was not strong myself, though it doesn't take a strong guy to beat up a kid a couple years younger while he's on the ground crying with a bunch of people 5 years older who would assist if it was needed. Eventually, I was adopted._

_It was a nice family. The Adams had another son, a few years older than me. His name was Connor. He was a nice guy. The family was nice. I abandoned my bulling for a good home. I made friends and school. Until my 11 birthday, everyone went well…_

_Me and Connor were at school. When we came home, a huge gaping hole of burnt house surrounded our kitchen. Our house was stained black, and barely stood. A couple pieces of the wooden house remained smouldering as we approached. It was like a wasteland. My parents' bodies were never found. Once again, I was sent to another Children's home with Connor._

_I became my old self. Being older and stronger, I was the bully. People were scared, I was ecstatic. Watching people suffer under my fist, it was amazing. Watching them bruise, and scar, made me happy. Happier than I had been in a long time. Me and my gang were a force to be reckoned with. My brother didn't approve. Connor was repulsed by me. We never spoke, we never made eye-contact, and we ignored each other in school. Eventually my crimes caught my with me. I ended up in the home's manager. In her office, I found myself drugged._

_Weary, I woke up to find myself at CHERUB campus. I was pretty intimidated. By the end of the day, I swore to myself, if I ever heard the phrase "can't talk to orange" again. I would murder someone. There, I passed the CHERUB tests and found out that my roommate Cameron was a CHERUB agent. He organised for me to be drugged and taken here. Without a thought against it, I joined CHERUB. My brother was told I died tragically when I was run over by a car. I changed my name to Mathew Adams. I took Basic Training as training comes to an end, the true tale begins . . . _

**A/N**

**Basic Training Comes to an End as Matt has to navigate his way through Indonesia islands.**

**Keep a look out for the next chapter,**

**Chapter 1: Indonesia**


	2. Chapter 1: Indonesia

**A/N **

**First chapter. Basic Training coming to an end. Simple stuff. Took me awhile to write.**

**Disclaimer: CHERUB Owned by Robert Muchamore and Hodder books. Majority of Characters and Plot by me.**

Chapter 1: Indonesia

Cheyenne looked off the port of their small boat as it sailed upstream through the deserted village. The hot Indonesian sun pounded down on her. Her skin was burnt, and she was completely tired, but that did not stop her course. She looked towards the back of the boat and sighed.

Drawing out a small bucket, she dipped it into the stream, filling it with murky water. And she smirked at the figure lying with a hat over his head.

"Matt!" she yelled.

"Whaa . . .?" the figure asked.

Cheyenne launched the bucket of water on the person. He got up immediately and started coughing water up. Cheyenne smiled, pleasantly pleased with herself.

"Why did you do that?" Matt asked.

Cheyenne turned to Matt. "We have to reach the eastern coast of Sumatra by 1500" she said as if it were to mean something.

"We've got what?" Matt asked. "Another two hours?"

Cheyenne gave him a piercing glare. "It's that kind of attitude that will make us fail,"

Matt laughed. "Cut the Bullshit. You just woke me up so you wouldn't have to be alone"

"This is serious!" Cheyenne yelled. "If we don't make it to this next checkpoint I will murder you! In two days time I WILL be a CHERUB agent. And you're not going to take me down with you"

"So pleasant" Matt yawned as he lay back down on the stern of the boat to go back to sleep.

Cheyenne dipped the bucket back into the water and launched it on top of Matt.

"AHHH!" Matt roared, spitting water out. "Ok, Ok. I'm up. Jesus"

Matt pulled the rope hard as the sailboat swerved into the wind. They had 30 minutes to make it to the next checkpoint. The stream had long gone; they were now at the stretch of water between the islands off Kuala Lumpur and Sumatra.

"Land!" Cheyenne yelled.

Matt pulled the rope hard and turned the tiller. "You sure it's the right land" Matt laughed.

"If not then we're screwed" Cheyenne yelled.

"Are you sure you're willing to risk it?" Matt yelled. "It could be Cambodia or something"

"It isn't Cambodia" Cheyenne remarked as if she thought what Matt said stupid.

"I said '**OR SOMETHING**'" Matt said.

"Too late" Cheyenne yelled. She was right. The tide had begun to pull him in. "Oh shit" she said.

"Oh shit what?" Matt asked nervously.

"See those rocks on the shore" Cheyenne pointed. Matt squinted his eyes, to see blurs of grey on the coast.

"Yeh" he said.

"They're not meant to be their. We're at the wrong place"

"Crap."

"Turn the boat around!" Cheyenne roared at him.

"I can't!" Matt roared in retaliation. "Like you said, the tide is pulling us in!"

Suddenly the wind picked up. The boat gave a steady jerk, and set off at a fast pace. Matt grabbed the rope and held it tight. The boat sailed towards the rocks very fast.

"Jump!" Cheyenne yelled, hurling herself off the boat.

"I need a new partner" Matt sighed to himself, as he to, jumped off the boat. The boat crashed and crumpled against the rocks.

Cheyenne had begun to climb the rocks. Matt followed, coughing up salt water. Cheyenne got to the top first, and gave Matt her hand. Matt took her hand as she pulled him up.

Still coughing up water, Matt looked towards his briefing, writing entirely in Greek. Matt sighed. "What does your briefing say?" Matt choked.

Cheyenne turned to her briefing, written in French. "We can't be too far away" she said. She looked at her compass. "That way" she said, pointing north. Matt groaned.

"Would you rather fail?" Cheyenne demanded.

Matt got to his feet. "Come on," he said, hoisting his backpack on his back. "Let's get a move on"

He and Cheyenne kept walking northbound. Their was no path. Covered in a million mosquito bites, they dragged themselves over the coast of Sumatra. Within 10 minutes the rocks on the coast had disappeared. A small, two story shack stood outside a wire fence with barbed wire on the top. It stood on the shore, a wharf on the side. Only one boat was tied there.

"We made it" Matt sighed in relief as he saw the basic training house. Very rarely would they find a house standing in the middle of no where.

"How are we supposed to get over that" Cheyenne said, pointing at the fence.

"We go around?" Matt asked. It even sounded idiotic in his head.

"Of course" Cheyenne exclaimed. She took a leap into the water. She swam hard until she came to the wharf. Hoping on top of it, she beckoned to Matt to follow.

Matt looked anxiously at the water, before diving into it. He never was a good swimmer. He free stroked towards the wharf, consuming lots of salt water. It was a long way to swim. He was exhausted. He felt his legs give way, metres before the wharf. He waved him arms pointlessly before he was consumed by the water. He laid their, his eyes and mouth wide open. A hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of the water.

Matt coughed up salt water and vomited in the other boat. He wiped his mouth and smirked. "Nick and Mickey will get a surprise when they get in their boat".

Cheyenne sighed. "What would you do without me?" she asked. Matt didn't know if the question was rhetorical, and stuttered an answer.

"You're hopeless" Cheyenne laughed. She looked into his eyes, Matt looked back. He faked an uncomfortable cough.

"We're here".

**A/N**

**Matt and Cheyenne have to attempt the hardest part of basic training. **

**Look out for the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Hardest.**


	3. Chapter 2: Hardest

**A/N**

**Chapters short. I'll make the next one longer. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: Majority of Characters made up by me. Plot half-mine and Idea of CHERUB Robert Muchamore's and Hodder Books. **

Chapter 2: Hardest

Matt reached for the knob on the door of the shack. Grabbing the loose handle, he turned it. It didn't budge.

"Crap" he said.

"Crap what" Cheyenne said, walking up to him.

"The door's locked"

Cheyenne sighed. "You're an idiot Matt"

"That isn't kind?"

"No it wasn't" Cheyenne laughed. "But I couldn't care". She gave the door one powerful kick. The door crumpled under Cheyenne's foot, the door's hinges bend close to snapping.

"Why does it never work in one" Cheyenne growled, before kicking the door again.

The hinges from the door snapped, the frame lost its hold and the door fell backwards into the shack.

The shack was dark. There was no light, mould and grime climbed up the ceiling. Loose nail heads remained unhammered (**A/N Not a word, I know**) and bent in odd directions. Rust was growing on them like a contagious disease. The room smelt like cat pee.

"5 star hotel" Matt laughed.

"Shut up" Cheyenne hissed. "Someone's in here"

Matt gave Cheyenne a piercing glance. "You sure" he said a little too loudly for Cheyenne's taste.

Cheyenne put her finger to her lips to indicate he shut up now or get a kick to the ribs. Judging by what she did to the door, Matt kept quiet.

As they walked over the threshold, they saw a large snake skin. Cheyenne shuddered just by looking at it.

"Nick" Matt yelled. "Mickey".

"Yeah" came a voice.

"It's us. Cheyenne and Matt"

A boy ran out. He was 10 years old, with oval glasses and red hair. He was kind of scrawny, but tough.

"Nick!" Matt yelled in excitement, embracing his friend. "Good too see you"

"Where's Mickey?" Cheyenne asked.

Nick pointed through a small hole in the ground. Matt noticed steps leading down. Cheyenne didn't have to look far, before a 12 year old girl came through.

Micaela had a dark face, and long blonde hair (**A/N If you are smart, you'll know that people with dark skin don't usually have blonde hair. Micaela's hair is died**) and a long face. She preferred to be called Mickey. She smiled at Cheyenne and gave her a hug.

"Good" she said. "We can go".

"You waited for us?" Matt asked.

"We had to" Nick said. "Our instructions, were the first to get here had to burn the opposing teams briefing, but it didn't say anything about taking you guys with us"

"Large won't be happy" Cheyenne laughed. "Thank you" she said with gratitude. The first time Matt had ever heard her use gratitude in her voice.

"What does the briefing say?" Matt asked.

"We have to reach Northern Java by 0000 hours tonight"

"That's Impossible!" Matt exclaimed.

"Nothings impossible" Mickey said briskly. It reminded Matt uncomfortably of Cheyenne. Maybe that's why they get along so well.

They slowly went down through the hole to the basement after Mickey told them the door was through there. Nick gave a nervous laugh when he saw the door.

"You didn't use the key" he asked.

"Key?" Cheyenne asked.

"It was in the briefing" Mickey said. "A key was under the wharf".

"Too late now" Cheyenne said.

"Can't we use the boats to get to Java?" Nick asked.

"It says in the briefing we have to walk on foot"

"We couldn't use the boat anyway" Cheyenne said. "Matt screwed us up"

"WHAT!!! That's bullshit and you know it"

**A/N**

**Matt, Cheyenne, Nick and Mickey have to attempt the impossible and walk to Java. In a Monstrous Storm.**

**Chapter 3: Storm.**


End file.
